To-Do List
A list of mermaid shows that still need pages on the wiki. GotD.png|link=Girls of the Deep Mermaids_From_Land.png|link=Mermaids from Land Rachael_Ostrom.png|link=A Tail of a Mermaid MadelynFid.png|link=Magic Mermaid Mermaid_Emma.png|link=Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Emma) Londyn_pennie.png|link=Mermaid Tails (londyn pennie) Mermaiden_Sisters.png|link=Mermaiden Sisters Waterpr♥♥fgirl1.png|link=My Secret Life (Waterpr♥♥fgirl1) Seven Seasons or More Three Seasons or More Two Seasons or More One Season or More Sixteen Episodes Eleven Episodes Ten Episodes Nine Episodes Eight Episodes Seven Episodes *Girls of the Deep (Girlsof TheDeep) Six Episodes *Mermaids from Land (Mermaids From Land) Five Episodes Four Episodes *A Tail of a Mermaid (Rachael Ostrom) *Magic Mermaid (MadelynFid) *Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Emma) *Mermaid Tails (londyn pennie) *Mermaiden Sisters (Jessthehotmess 12) *My Secret Life (Waterproofgirl1) Very Short Shows Shows that fall into the "Very Short Shows" category at three episodes or less. Three Episodes Deep_Sea_Mermaids.png|link=Deep Sea Mermaids Fin_Twins.png|link=Fin Twins FinsForever.png|FinsForever.png|link=Fins Forever HighTide.png|HighTide.png|link=High Tide Kaiya_Hello.png|Kaiya Hello.png|link=I Can't Believe I'm a Mermaid MermaidMagicSociety.png|MermaidMagicSociety.png|link=Mermaid Magic Society SftD.png|link=Mermaid Secrets from the Deep Kitty56392_AJ.png|Kitty56392_AJ.png|link=Mermaids in the Sea MermaidTale.png|MermaidTale.png|link=Mermaid Tale (Mermaid Tale Show) Fishingwithrachel.png|Fishingwithrachel.png|link=Moon Mermaids (fishingwithrachel) Moon_Mermaids.png|Moon Mermaids.png|link=Moon Mermaids (Moon Mermaids) Kim_Ask.png|Kim Ask.png|link=My Secret Life as a Mermaid (Kim Ask) Brandon_Lovejoy.png|Brandon Lovejoy.png|link=My Secret Tail (Brandon Lovejoy) Tia Moppert.png|link=Our Secret Life (Tia Moppert) Power to the Mermaids.png|link=Power to the Mermaids Eden Soccer.png|link=Secret Life of a Mermaid (Eden Soccer) InstaBrunette.png|link=Secret Life of a Mermaid (InstaBrunette) Monsterhigh123fan.png|link=Secret Mermaid Life (monsterhigh123fan) *A Mermaid Tail (Mylifeas kamryn) *A Mermaid Tale (Mermaid Adventures) *A Mermaid Tale (Sarah Swaters *Beneath the Scales (SummerShell Mermaid) *Deep Sea Mermaids (Deep Sea Mermaids) *Fin Twins (Cicely Richardson, Cancelled) *Fins Forever (Seirra Heartley) *Found but not Lost (Found But Not Lost) *High Tide (hightidemermaids) *I am a Mermaid (A Reid) *I Can't Believe I'm A Mermaid (Kaiya Hello) *Into the Water (into the water Mermaids) *Lana the Mermaid (Baby fluffy unicorn) *Mermaid Madness (The Life of Reily) *Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Magic) *Mermaid Magic Society (Mertopia Spells) *Mermaid Secrets from the Deep (Mermaids 101) *Mermaid Tale (Mermaid Tale Show) *Mermaid Tears (Mermaid Tears) (janie ahlberg) *Mermaid Wishes (Samathan Dickens Robinson) *Mermaids in the Sea (Kitty56392_AJ) *Moon Mermaids (fishingwithrachel) *Moon Mermaids (maddie hartz) *Moon Mermaids (Moon Mermaids) *My Secret Tail (Brandon Lovejoy) *My Secret Life as a Mermaid (Kim Ask) *Ocean Star (Ocean Star) *Ocean Tales (OceanTales l) *Our Fishy Secret (Brooke Lacey) *Our Secret Life (Tia Moppert) *Power to the Mermaids (MermaidAbigail916) *Scale Tails (MoonLight55) *Sea Mermaids (Jocelyn Davis) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (InstaBrunette) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (Eden Soccer) *Secret Mermaid Life (monsterhigh123fan) *Secrets of the Sea (Mermaid Girl) *The Mermaid Tales (TheMermaidTales1) *The Strange Life of the Mermaids (Reanie Stritzinger) *The Three Mermaid Tails (Darktailwarriorcat) *The Two Tails (kaylimichelle0802) *Three Sea Tails (Asia White) Two Episodes Mayfes_Mermaids.png|link=Mayfes Mermaids Ocean_Tales.png|link=Ocean Tales *A Mermaid's Secret (bricann98 ) *A Mermaid's Treasure (amermaidstreasure) *Atlantis Mermaid (Atlantis Mermaid) *Blue Lagoon Secrets (Kaily F.) *CODE: SCALE (Chlo3June) *Diary of a Princess Mermaid (molly gomez) *Don't Mess with Mermaids (The Twin mermaids) *Endless Oceans (1TheEndlessOceans1) *Fin Fun Mermaid Adventures (Soccerr147) *Freshwater Fantasy (Freshwater Fantasy) *H2O Just Add Magic (Lisa Carra) *Hidden Secrets (FabEm) *I Turned Into a What (Layla Combs) *Kira the Mermaid (Rikk Manning) *Magical Mermaids (Emma McCullough) *Maui Mermaids (Maui Mermaids) *Mayfes Mermaids (Mayfes Mermaids) *Mermaid Adventure (Sara Edwards) *Mermaid Bay (Mermaid Bay) *Mermaid Diaries (Mermaid Diary's) *Mermaid Dreams (Sabrina Star) *Mermaid Fantasy (MermaidAbigail916) *Mermaid Goddesses (Isabella Smith) *Mermaid Marvel (Mermaid Marvel) *Mermaid Mishaps (Dormont Studios) *Mermaid Memories (ErinLovesSinging) *Mermaid Mystery (Bailey Calvin) *Mermaid Tail (Brianna Seaman) *Mermaid Tails (Talya Blanco) *Mermaids Forever (hungergamesfan4ever1) *Mermaids Life (MsJkaproductions) *Mermaids of the Sea (Fuzzybush) *Moon Crescent Mermaid (Mystic Skullivine) *Moon Mermaid (rachel blankenship) *My Inner Mermaid (TailDreamers) *My Life as a Teenage Mermaid (PROPEEP Nailllith Ebony Turnstone) *My Mermaid Magic (How to be a girly girl) *My Secret Mermaid Life (Holly Franwick) *My Underwater Adventure (MyUnderWaterAdventure, ShimmeryDolphino) *Mystery Mermaids (NahYouCrazy) *Mystic Waters (MysticWaters15) *No Ordinary Girl (HFFMermaid) *Ocean Dwellers Cove (Ocean Dwellers Cove) *Ocean Secrets (The2ofUs) *Ocean Tales (OceanTales101) *Oceanic Tail (Hellen Garfoord) *Once a Mermaid Always a Mermaid (jlperfect89) *Our Mermaid Adventure (Summer Hayes) *Our Secret Tails (The Secrets Of The Mermiads) *Pure Water (Mermaidmagic7784) *Scale Spell (Meg G) *Sea Secrets (Tris Brooklyn ) *Sea Sisters (Londyn Branch) *Secret Life of a Merman (Tera Anderson) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (LPS Magic) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (nicole jastrebova) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (Zoe Boyd) *Secret Life of Two Mermaids (JustTwo NormalGirls) *Secrets of the Sea (SecretsoftheseaSOS) *Something Fishy (Mermaidmacyandhunter) *Tail of a Mermaid (TailSisters) *Tale of Two Tails (Macey Ali) *Texas Tails (Texas Tails) *The 3 Mermaids of the Blue (The 3 Mermaids of the Blue) *The Fishy Secret (Emma Vickers) *The Lunar Tails (The Lunar Tails) *The Mermaid Next Door (mermaid neighbors) *The Ocean's Dream (The Ocean's Dream) *The Ones with the Tide (Olivia Calicott) *The Scaly Secrets (Gabrielle Grant) *The Secret Life as a Mermaid (Aqua Sophie) *The Secret Life of the American Mermaids (AmericanMermaids) *The Tail of 2 Mermaids (newsflash23) *The Tail of Two Mermaids (RandomTV) *The Tail of a Mermaid (Aubrey Brenes) *The Tides (The Tides) *The Water Tails (TheWaterTails) *Underwater Myth (Underwater Myth) One Episode FishFriends.png|link=Fish Friends Marian_Blanco.png|link=Special Secret Mermaid Soul TOTS.png|link=Tails of the Sea TALAAM.png|link=The Amazing Life of a Mermaid The_First_Mermaid.png|link=The First Mermaid Jackscoolagevidz.png|link=The Mermaid Diaries (jackscoolagevidz) The_Mermaid_Mirror.png|link=The Mermaid Mirror Crystal_Macotnis.png|link=The Ocean Waves (Crystal Macotnis) The_Scaely_Secret.png|link=The Scaly Secret (Dangle800) Amanda_Cheshiree.png|link=The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Amanda Cheshiree) Videobudz100.png|link=The Secret Life of a Teenage Mermaid SplashySecrets.png|Splashy Secrets|link=Splashy Secrets The_Secret_Mermaids.png|link=The Secret Mermaids (thesecretmermaidz) Aquamarine_Wilkinson.png|link=The Secret Sea Sisters WaterHeartMermaids.png|link=Water Heart Mermaids *A Fishy Mermaid Tail (sara smith) *A Mermaid Tail (Maddie Carty) *A Mermaidz Life (Amermaidzlife) *A Small Wish (sara smith) *Blue Sand (Neru Akita) *Crystal the Mermaid (sophie clarp) *Domestic Mermaids (Mermaid Molly) *Endless Oceans (Endless Oceans) *Fish Friends (One New Talent) *FreshWater Tails (SummerShell Mermaid) *Glimmer Cove Mermaids (Billy Bob) *H2O Mermaids (Ella Janes) *Island Mermaids (David Jewell) *Life as a Mermaid (sophie clarp) *Life with a Tail (WriterGirl789) *Magic in the Waves (KyLee Hines) *Mermaid (Mermaids104) *Mermaid Awoken (SANJAYYY) *Mermaid Edition (Mermaid Edition) *Mermaid Life (Hairstylinghero) *Mermaid Life (Holly Henderson) *Mermaid Magic (boofont9) Cancelled *Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Magic) *Mermaid Magic (FreedomKikiProductions) *Mermaid Magic (three super girls) *Mermaid Mania (Julia Cipriano) *Mermaid Mysteries (mermaid+horses100) *Mermaid Scales (mermaidscales820) *Mermaid Secret (katie bechtle) *Mermaid Secrets (Mike Robinson) *Mermaid Secrets (jordan patitucci) *Mermaid Secrets (Katy Rosa) *Mermaid Sisters (Bill Stewart) *Mermaid Wishes (mermaid wishes) *Mermaids (Sunshine Pookachook) *Mermaids of Magic (Mermaids Of Magic) *Midnight Mermaids (TheMidnightMermaids) *Moonlit Mermaids of the Lagoon (Kat Domifer) *My Life as a Mermaid (MylifeAs Mermaid) *My Little Secret (TinaBeanTV) *My Little Secret (Ayanna0605) *My BFF's a Mermaid (Mybffsamermaid) *My Secret (jordan patitucci) *My Secret Mermaid Life (Glamorificxoxo) *Mystery Mermaids (Mystery Mermaids) *Our Fake but Real Mermaid Life (OurFakeButRealMermai) *Our Fishy Secret (mermaidfin5110) *Our Hidden Lives (Melody Mermaid) *Our Little Big Scaly Secret (OurLittleBigScalySecret) *Our Mermaid Dream (OurMermaidDream) *Our Mermaid Life (winxflora1234) *Our Mermaid Tails (Angel Martinez) *Our Ocean Dream (dogllover101) *Our Secret Mermaid Life (Itzel Enciso) *Our Secret Tail (Our Secert Tail) *Our Secret Tails (MermaidBridget12) *Secret Life as a Mermaid (Katie Hunt) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (The.daily.Dylan) *Secret Life of Two Mermaids (JustTwo NormalGirls) *Secret Lives of a Mermaid (Mermaid Love) *Secret Mermaid (malia wilson) *Secret Mermaids (Secret_Mermaids) *Secret Mermaids (QueenBeeFurbulas Tomkins) *Secret Sister Mermaids (Marlin Sacramento) *Separated Mermaids (Yaretzi Alvarez) *Spells (TheSpellsShow) *Something Fishy (Grace Glaudy) *Special Secret Mermaid Soul (Marian Blanco) *Splashy Secrets (splashysecrets) *Splish Splash (bethy lizzy) *Tails of the High Seas (Fabrisio Flayfel) *Tails of the Sea (fluffy kitties) *Tale of a Mermaid (Rachael Ostrom) *Teen Tails (tcsproduction119) *The 2 Mermaids (TheMermaidPrincesses) *The 2 Tails (WaterHeartMermaid) *The 2 Tails (Rookie jayler) *The 3 Magical Mermaids (The3MagicalMermaids) *The 3 Secret Tails (Elizabeth Hurley) *The Amazing Life of a Mermaid (titans1725) *The Dragon Fly Mermaid (Ally Ellerton) *The First Mermaid (2kotiyipies) *The Girl Mermaid (QueenBeeFurbulas Tomkins) *The Life of a Secret Mermaid (the1cheater1) *The Lone Mermaid (TheLoneMermaidShow) *The Lost Mermaids of Sole (TheLostMermaidsofSole) *The Malibu Mermaids (the malibu mermaids) *The Mermaid Diaries (jackscoolagevidz) *The Mermaid Diaries (Lainey Stalnaker) *The Mermaid Mirror (TheMermaidMirror) *The Mermaid Sisters (Ginelle Bacon) *The Ocean Secret (The Ocean Secret) *The Ocean Waves (Crystal Macotnis) *The Old Mermaid of Key West (maria valldares *The Perfect Life of a Mermaid (titans1725) *The Scaely Secret sic (Dangle800) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Amanda Cheshiree) *The Secret Life of a Teenage Mermaid (videobudz100) *The Secret Mermaids (thesecretmermaidz) *The Secret Scales (the secret scales) *The Secret Sea Sisters (Aquamarine Wilkinson) *The Seven Seas (thesevenseas123) *The Tail of Two (jen zuko) *The Tails of Two (Morgan the mermaid) *The Tale of a Mermaid Tail (Skye Does Everything!) *Two Scales (StarFly265) *Under the Sea (RosieRed15) Part of an Episode HTHT.png|link=High Tide (High Tide) Mermaid_Seacrets.png|link=Mermaid Secrets (Mermaid Seacrets) TBMT.png|link=The Blue Moon Tail *High Tide (High Tide) *Mermaid Secrets (MermaidSeacrets) *Shh! Don't Tail (shhdonttail) *The Blue Moon Tail (mermaidfin5110) *The Tail Beyond the Rock (my tail beyond the rocks) *Two Scales (StarFly265) Category:Uncertain Status Category:Show Category:Ongoing Series Category:Cancelled Series Category:Very Short Shows